A primary objective of any digital communication system is to transmit information at the maximum possible rate and receive it with minimum errors or distortion. Similarly, a main design objective of data storage system is to allow the system to store information with the maximum possible density and to retrieve it with the least possible errors. A variety of error control coding schemes, channels with constraint, and digital modulation with constraint have been devised to improve data transmission and recording systems.